vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Parahumans (Verse)
Summary "An introverted teenage girl with an unconventional superpower, Taylor goes out in costume to find escape from a deeply unhappy and frustrated civilian life. Her first attempt at taking down a supervillain sees her mistaken for one, thrusting her into the midst of the local ‘cape’ scene’s politics, unwritten rules, and ambiguous morals. As she risks life and limb, Taylor faces the dilemma of having to do the wrong things for the right reasons." Power of the Verse Worm's characters are, for the most part, situated in Tier 9 through Tier 8, with Street level criminals and Parahumans capable of kicking others across rooms, and with the most powerful of the normal characters being Large Building level. There are stronger characters, such as one who can gather enough energy to destroy India by time traveling to amass energy, but the strongest characters are the Endbringers, such as Behemoth, who can cause seismic activity and warp cities by rising, and Scion, who can casually shatter continents all across Earth. Other powerful characters can create even more powerful technology through preparation, and the strongest of all the characters in the verse are the Entities, who communicate with the force of supernovas. What really stands out in Worm are the character's abilities, such as spatial manipulation capable of warping entire streets, reducing the size of incoming attacks or increasing the size of one's own, time looping and stopping, energy manipulation that can be used to fry others from the inside, powerful precognition that can show how to succeed in any endeavor, absorption that produces more powerful clones of the original, and weapons that reject the law of physics to puncture any target instantly. However, much of the verse's hax is limited by the Manton Effect, which prevents abilities from affecting the inside of living beings, preventing fire manipulations from boiling their own blood and teleporters from teleporting into opponents to kill them. The verse is unremarkable speedwise, peaking at Subsonic to Transonic in combat, with higher travel speeds, the highest being the speed of the aforementioned Entities, which are Massively FTL+. Calculations *Alexandria's Attack Potency (scales to other High tier AP) *Leviathan's Attack Potency (reinforces High tier AP scaling) *Alexandria's Travel Speeds (scales to other High Tier travel speeds) Supporters and Opponents Supporters: *Monarch Laciel *Promestein *Damage3245 Opponents: *Darkanine Neutral: * Profiles The Undersiders * Skitter * Grue * Tattletale * Regent * "Hellhound" * Imp * Parian * Foil The Triumvirate * Alexandria * Eidolon * Legend Protectorate * Armsmaster * Assault * Battery * Chevalier * Dragon * Miss Militia * Myrddin * Rime * Triumph Wards * Aegis * Annex * Browbeat * Chariot * Clockblocker * Cuff * Flechette * Glory Girl * Golem * Gully * Raymancer * Shadow Stalker * Tecton * Vista * Wanton * Weaver * Weld Thanda * Phir Sē * Sifara Others * The Ash Beast * August Prince * Bambina * Butcher XIV * Leet * Moord Nag * Nilbog * Panacea * Starlet * Über Cauldron * Contessa * The Number Man * The Custodian * Doormaker * Accord * Citrine * Coil * Othello Faultine's Crew * Faultline * Dinah * Gregor the Snail * Labyrinth * Newter * Scrub * Shamrock * Spitfure The Travelers * Trickster * Sundancer * Ballistic * Genesis * Perdition * Echidna Azn Bad Boys * Lung * Bakuda * Oni Lee Empire Eighty-Eight * Kaiser * Cricket * Crusader * Fog * Hookwolf * Night * Othala * Purity * Rune * Victor Yàngbǎn * Jiǎ * Shén Yù * Tong Ling La * Thirty-Six Slaughterhouse 9 / Slaughterhouse 9000 * Jack Slash * Bonesaw * The Siberian * Mannequin * Crawler * Shatterbird * Cherish * Burnscar * Hatchet Face * Breed * Chuckles * Crimson * Damsel of Distress * The Gray Boy * Harbinger * Hookwolf * King * Miasma * Nice Guy * Night Hag * Nyx * Psychosoma * Screamer * Skinslip * Winter * Hack Job * Laughjob * Murder Rat * Nighty Night * Pagoda * Snowmann * Spawner * Tyrant Birdcage Residents * Acidbath * Black Kaze * Crane the Harmonious * Galvanate * Gavel * Glaistig Uaine * Ingenue * Lab Rat * Lustrum * Marquis * String Theory * Teacher Endbringers * Behemoth * Leviathan * The Simurgh * Khonsu * Tohu Bohu Entities * Scion Category:Worm (Web Serial) Category:Internet